


Choose

by Pharaoh362



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, SPOLERSSSSSSSSS, SPOLIERS FOR ARKHAM KNIGHT, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED ARKHAM KNIGHT </p><p>Asch was told not to go, she was told specifically to leave it be, but she couldn't, there was no way in a million years she'd pass this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR PLAYED ARKHAM KNIGHT, THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS ONE SHOT.
> 
> I'd like for everyone to enjoy this one shot and It's not my intention to spoil the game so please be warned!

Asch stared at him. The Arkham Knight. She made her breath still and stopped herself from shaking, she forced herself to be quiet. She could smell it now. The Knight tried to hide it under Kevlar and scent suppressors but Asch smelt it.

 _Jason Todd_. _He's alive,_ _Asch he's the Knight_. Alfred said to her, Asch couldn't believe- no wouldn't believe it.

Yet there he was. Standing alone in a dimly lit room, he had his mask on, but Asch could tell, he smelt like him. He smelt like Jason. _Her Robin. Her Alpha. Her mate_. Asch stood up, she'd been crouching on the floor, fearful and shocked.

He hadn't noticed her at all, she entered the building quietly and tripped no alarm. Stunned no man or bothered to find a direct approach. Asch swallowed and shook her head, she opened her mouth to call him, but she shuttered and Jason- _the Knight_ spun around and aimed his fire arm at her.

Asch froze, her entire body stopped working and she felt her heart pound erratically, Jason's hand shook, the gun made little metallic sounds "he sent you" the Knight hissed, Asch shook her head "no- Jason" the Knight growled and fired into the wall directly by her head "don't lie to me! He thought if he sent you that I'd stop trying to kill him! Was that it? Did he really think you'd be enough?!" Asch felt a stabbing pain drop right into her stomach.

"Answer me!" Asch stumbled backward and her head hit the concrete wall behind her, she winced at the pain "Jason- no please he didn't!" Her voice was raw, it hurt to say his name, but it hurt more that he assumed she was only her to sway him "Jason- Jason he didn't I promise! He told me not to come-" " _liar!_ " Jason snarled, Asch tightened her grip on the wall as he approached, Asch whimpered pitifully when he tossed the gun to the floor, Asch heard it skid to a stop just but the carpet, but she kept her eyes on Jason.

He grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall, Asch grunted but didn't close her eyes, she knew he was staring at her through that mask of his. "Jason- please" "please what? Hmm? What do you want?!" Asch felt dizzy and her arms ached where he stabbed his fingers in "please let me- let me see you" the Knight growled low in his throat and pawed at her flesh harder with his fingers.

Then he threw her, Asch yelped and tumbled onto the carpet, Asch winced in pain, the glass from the coffee table was shattered and she felt it dig into her hands, Jason ripped his mask off and tossed it toward her, it smacked against her feet and Jason stood over her.

Asch stared up at him with tears in her eyes, Jason had nice black hair, it stood up and curved at little to the left, like always. Asch didn't even look at the _J_ scar on his left cheek, she stared at his big blue eyes, "it's really-" Asch chocked on a sob "it's really you" Jason glared at her "I thought- the tape... You were dead" Asch felt her tears run down her cheeks, Jason looked away with almost what could pass for blush on his cheeks.

"I saw it" Asch said in a hallow voice, "I saw you die- I heard him _laugh_ " Asch's hands shook against the shards on the floor _"he laughed and laughed and laughed!"_ She wailed, Jason tensed, his Alpha instincts were kicking around his brain and he wanted to rush to her, _his mate_. It's been so long. Now she was crying and it was his fault.

"The laughing-" Asch curled her feet closer to her, the rough scrap of her boots caught Jason's attention and shook, her eyes were wide, unnervingly wide, but she was staring at nothing. "It wouldn't stop- Bruce I remember... He took me away and I-I couldn't stop screaming" her voice sounded rough and pained "Bruce locked me away in the manor... I promised I'd kill him- Alfred was scared of me... Bruce was too" she said, clutching the glass, Jason panicked when he saw her fingers started to turn red "Asch..." He said quietly "you- you were _dead!_ I _saw_ it! He reminded me over and over again! Bruce told me not to listen but- but he wouldn't stop!" Jason crossed over to her carefully, forgetting how angry he had become, his Omega was in disarray, manic and remembering things that he was sure Bruce worked tirelessly to make her forget.

Asch's head whipped up and looked at him with fear "please- don't hurt me" she begged, Jason halted "Asch-" "Jason please don't. Please don't hurt me! If- if you don't want me I'll- I'll go..." Jason extended his hand toward her, he could see how grown up she'd started to look.

They were so young, had no idea what they were doing. Jason was head over heels for her and she was too, but she didn't let him know that until he could catch her- she'd giggle and flirt, play her little game and Jason followed. She was his air and his sun, he told her that all the time, Asch would call him her moon and stars and they'd make love.

Jason remembered the first time he mated her, she had insisted him to do it, she ended up crying and Jason couldn't move to make it better, it wasn't the best story someone could have, but ever since that night he became hers and she became his. They were _mates_. Bruce of course, could smell it, he bred Asch and she stunk of him, he got an ear full of how irresponsible that was and how he wouldn't ever be able to undo what he did, secretly he didn't want too. They were lucky, Bruce had said, he didn't impregnate her, Jason paled at that, Bruce told him he was stupid, going and doing something because it sounded like a romantic idea, becoming mates.

Jason thought it really was, but had emitted that he didn't know anything about well... Anything, he didn't have parents to teach him and Bruce finally sighed, a deep regretful sigh and sat him down and told him everything there was to being an Alpha, what it was like to be an Omega and what was expected of an Alpha with a mate, now that he had one.

After that he and Asch were careful, he used condoms and knotted outside of her, there were few times Asch begged him to knot her, but he never indulged, even when he wanted too. Jason remembered he promised her, he promised never to hurt her. Now she was cowering away from him because he broke that promise. Jason felt ashamed, he'd abused the only thing that was worth it in this world, all because he couldn't believe her.

"Asch I'm sorry" he said, holding his hand out for her "please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" _please trust me again_ , her eyes looked lost, teetering on whether to believe him or not, "my sun and air" he said with desperation, Asch's eyes became lively again and cloudy with tears "my moon and stars" she gasped, rushing into him like a bullet, Jason welcomed her embrace and clutched her back with his hands, digging his fingers in gently, possessively.

"God Asch I've missed you" he whispered, Asch whimpered and pawed at his armor, trying to gauge purchase on it, "I can't hear him anymore" she whispered back, Jason felt his eyes sting and he hugged her tighter, Asch finally loosened and looked up at him, her face was dry and tight from the tear stains, Jason lifted his hand toward her cheek and ran his padded thumb against her flesh. "You're beautiful" he sighed longingly, Asch licked her lips and gave him a look, it was an _Omega look_. It stirred his belly and made his chest tight.

How long has it been. 5 years maybe? Yeah... 5 years since he held her like this. Jason didn't want to wait another second, he pressed his lips hard against hers, Asch made an embarrassingly loud, wanton sound and it drove him crazy. Jason picked her up, her legs took there place on his waist, _where they belong_ , he thought lustfully, Jason remembered how to take her suit off, it parted easily in his fingers and her skin was so warm, even through his gloves he could feel how hot her skin was. Asch pinched and scratched his armor, it made him smile, any other time Jason would have teased her for being eager, but he realized how hot it was.

His pants were so tight, his knot was practically bugling, Jason carried her to the bed and tore his armor off as quick as it would allow, Asch sat in the bed looking up at him, Jason groaned at her innocent eyes "don't look at me like that baby girl" he purred, Asch's legs were parted and he stood between them, as he spoke he couldn't help but notice the tightening in her legs, he counted on it really.

"Ah" he said, dripping with satisfaction "my little Omega, you waited for me" Asch blushed, pouting at him, _God_ , Jason missed that "I've waited too, don't worry" he teased, Jason never liked being associated with soft and cuddly, or sweet, but never in his wildest dreams could he consider being with anyone like he'd been with Asch. He never fucked anyone, but that didn't make him soft. _It didn't_.

Jason stripped his armor off, leaving himself with only tight briefs on, "my knots only for you" he purred, Asch pulled at Jason's hips hungrily, her nails scraped his skin lighting a fire in their trail, it made him groan. Jason pushed her to the bed and ripped the Phoenix suit off her, if there was one thing Jason had to pick about Asch's body, it was her breasts, they were so tiny, Jason loved to touch them, and bite them Asch made fucking gorgeous noises when he played them.

Asch's bodysuit was tight and sleek enough that she didn't need to wear a bra, just thin panties, Jason was happy that when he peeled it off, everything came with it.

Jason liked her body, she had lots of scars just like the rest of them but she had beautiful skin anyway. "Pretty" he groaned, latching onto her skin just under her breast, Asch squirmed under his fingers and Jason couldn't remember when he'd been so turned on by something so simple. Jason climbed her body and kissed his way up her shoulder Asch's nipples brushed along his chest while he moved and she shivered, arching up Jason chuckled at her attempts.

Asch was always noisy, Jason loved that about her, sometimes living in the manor meant freaking Dick out and Jason was up for that, but other times when Bruce was home it was harder to vault over him and be able to reach some kind of pleasure. Asch was quiet too. It wasn't often that he achieved that, but when he did, Jason held her close and pressed his nose to the bed so he could hear her little whines and breathy sighs. "So pretty for me, all for me" he praised, Jason loved to talk dirty, Asch got all squirmy and blushed pure red when he said something dirty, Asch was so nervous and petite, he never thought in his wildest dreams that he'd fall for her.

Jason didn't like blondes, and she had the whitest hair he'd ever seen, she had the tiniest tits and Jason thought she was a little boy at first, with how short she was compared to him. She and a perfect ass though, Jason wasn't an ass guy sadly, but it was still nice. Asch also didn't like bad things, she liked proper and perfect things. _Like Dick._ Jason was so far from perfect it wasn't even funny. He was broken and fowl, inked on by awful people. Asch was untouchable to him, but slowly the pieces clicked, Dick wasn't interested, _she's my little sister man_ , he'd say to Jason.

Not that Jason cared, but Asch fawned over him like crazy and he felt like he needed to push a little for Dick to see it, but there was no pushing with Dick. He was as blind as they come. Jason felt bad, he did. Asch didn't know but Jason did. So he talked to her, learned things and the prim and proper girl showed up in his dreams every day since. Jason beat himself up about it, she didn't need someone like him, no no _no_. It wasn't right, he was bad and she was so unbelievable good.

Then he decided to kiss her, and the good little girl got her hands dirty. Jason thought the dynamic was so fucking over done. _Lady and beast. Lover and fighter. Right and wrong._ He was a street kid and she was an angel, it was over done and boring. But Jason loved it, he loved making her blush with his fowl mouth and attitude, he was a jungle cat, most of them time. He'd like to think so. He was a kitten too. Jason would trail around her on patrol, destroy whatever harm came to her with vile, unsettling resistance. Nothing compared to their story no matter how over done it was, and Jason loved that most of all.

Asch liked it dirty, she loved it when he'd come inside her, and tell her how good she was for him, Jason liked it too. But Jason didn't want it dirty this time. It had been 5 years too long, and he wanted to hold her and have her properly. Asch was making delicious sounds that would have embarrassed her any other time, but she was grabbing his hair and making sure she moaned in his ear. It made Jason tingle with wanton lust. "I missed you Jason- oh god I've missed this" she said sighing, Jason grunted in response, grinding his knot against her, his boxers becoming his nightmare, Jason pawed at them and forced them off with a few sloppy tugs, his knot bounced free and hit her thigh. "I wanna bury myself inside your little pussy" he growled, Asch's breathing became quick little pants as he lined himself up, she was so warm and wet for him, Jason almost forgot how nice it actually was.

Jason didn't have to pump himself in slowly, like each time after their first he slid easily inside, Asch took his growing knot with a pleasured open mouthed moan that couldn't have looked any hotter. Jason's arms shook and he forced himself to stay up, he wanted this to last, he pumped in and out as slow as he could, Asch clung to his body and scratched her nails deep into his shoulder blades. His kissed her hard like he remembered and sucked on her tongue and let her get the better of his own tongue, a small victory that was always a joke to them.

Jason's arms gave out and say his rested on his elbows, it helped him get closer to her. Jason fed his hands through her hair and held her neck as he fucked into her as teasingly as possible, Asch met his hips in a gentle motion, it wasn't fast or rough and they both knew that, with her body Asch told him she wanted it to last. Jason just kissed her, again and again, his groin was on fire, a pleasant buzz filled his head as she made her hot noises and racked her nails against his flesh. Jason loved her nails, he loved when she clawed at him until he bled, they were his favorite scars. Dick always got embarrassed when he saw them, Jason would wink and say _it was an awesome ride_ , Dick would flush and stomp away. Above all he loved the way they felt after he woke up, they ached and pulsed on his skin when he moved and he never felt more alive.

Asch tightened her hold on his hips, her legs clinching and shaking with effort to hold onto him, Jason wanted to tell her he wasn't going anywhere ever again. But that would be a lie. Asch twisted her hand in his hair and tugged, she greedily kissed him open mouthed and bit his lip, it was all so nice. Jason felt her squeezing him and he knew she was close, Jason grabbed her hip and pounded into her, Asch's hands were holding his face and she rubbed the scar with her thumb, Jason was shocked into orgasm when she propelled forward and planted the sweetest kiss over it. He growled out and Asch moaned painfully. "God I love you" he hissed, pumping into her, Asch panted and held his shoulders, his forehead felt cool against hers "I love you Jason" she said breathlessly, "you're mine- you've always been mine!" Jason bit down on her throat, Asch screamed at his violent treatment "no one will have you but me, do you hear me?" Asch fell into the pillows and nodded quickly, Jason loved seeing her spent like this, she was sweaty and docile this way.

"You'll be mine forever fucking forever" Asch whined pitifully and shook with effort as Jason's seed continued to fill her, the Alpha didn't even care that it leaked onto the sheets it felt so good to finally have his mate properly. Jason finally fell off her, his breath was rough and he was tired, Asch was already fast asleep next to him. Jason decided to sleep.

There was banging on his door, Jason wanted to shoot whoever it was, glancing at the clock he realized he'd slept only 45 minutes. Now he really wanted to shoot someone. "What!" He demanded, "ah- ah the Batman sir... He's taken out a watch tower" Jason cursed and leaped up, he dismissed the soldier and gathered his clothes. Asch groaned from the bed, she looked precious laying there, pouting "what's happening" she asked in a raw voice, Jason slipped the last of his gear on "Batman sighting, I've gotta go" Asch furrowed her brow and rubbed her face "go?" She asked, Jason licked his lips, at first he didn't want to answer. He watched her fish her suit before opening his mouth "I've gotta do it Asch" Asch didn't look at him, he didn't expect her to understand him anymore, he'd changed. He changed way to much. "Where too?" Jason's stomach sank, "you're not going-" "Jason I won't leave you again" she snapped, Jason fumed a little at that.

Asch was always loyal, to a fault. More often then not she'd follow him into anything. "I'm the bad guy remember?" He had to laugh, Asch didn't look to pleased that he made it sound like a joke, "your side is with Batman. You know that" Asch glared at him, "this is war-" "you think that fucking matters, you have a choice!" Jason gripped his mask "I've made it" he hissed, turning away.

He knew Asch would be gone when he turned around, but he didn't want to see that. He didn't want to be _alone._


End file.
